How to be A Good Wife for A Lazy Gryphon
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: A new Role is created, and Lincoln Griffin gets it. Bad. He doesn't care about anything but his damn farm. Oh wait, he actually will do his Role, only if he can marry Alice. Oh no, please someone help her! But NOPE! They freaking sacrificed HER for the damn GAME! With a dismissive, lazy, overbearing husband, Alice had to learn how to be a good wife. Alice x OC
1. Chapter 1

**How to be A Good Wife for A Lazy Gryphon  
**May 29th, 2013  
Wonderful Wonder World by QuinRose, Story by Elise the Writing Desk (Bee)

* * *

It felt like it was just thirty seconds since Alice shut her eyes; it was literally thirty seconds, and the sun had risen. Groaning, the young lady flipped her body and planted her face into the pillow, complaining about how Julius changed the time to soon.

Then there was a huge noise, as if a meteor just landed on the tower.

"What was that!?" Alice snapped up and didn't think twice as she jumped off her bed, running upstairs, since the noise came from there. She was worried about Julius, and as she entered his workshop, she froze in instant.

Nevermind a meteor, it was as if the World War III just hit the damned room.

...

"Julius! What are you doing? Why did you drop that shelf! And why did you flip your table?" Alice carefully tiptoed over the mess and slowly found her way to the Clockmaker's table, putting it back to the right position.

"I need my special quill." Julius said, panting a little as he was busy digging through the mess.

"What kind of quill?" Alice asked, her eyes starting to scan through the room for any quill.

"It looks stupid and tacky like a peacock's feather."

Alice was unimpressed.

"It's sticking on your hair."

Julius froze and straightened his posture while combing his long navy hair to grab the tacky quill.

...

"Oh."

"You're acting like an old man. Is something wrong?" Alice asked in concern.

Julius cleared his throat as he roughly walked through his room, unconcerned about stepping onto his belongings and grabbed a scroll from his table's chest.

"I have to go on a trip. Darn, I haven't even packed yet! I'm supposed to go before noon! It's already morning..." he sighed, scowling as he wrote something rapidly on the paper.

"Why? Actually you can at least hold the time to be morning longer."

"I can't, it needs to change every one hour." Julius let a short sigh and slammed the quill onto the table. "It's the first time I lost control of Time, I can't help feeling a little frantic."

Alice wanted to question why he lost control, but she kept it for later as she tiptoed away.

"I'll pack your things, just tell me things that you _have_ to bring, while you can eat or finish your papers. Nevermind the mess, I'll tidy it up after you go." She said, giving him a small smile.

Julius cleared his throat, looking away shyly. "Thanks, Alice."

~.X.~

"Why do I have to go too?" Alice mumbled unhappily, crossing her arms, standing beside Ace as they watched Julius locked the tower.

"Hey, it's not everyday you can see this, Alice!" Ace chuckled. "A new role has been written to the game. Oh, isn't this exciting?" he smirked to the lady. "What if it's another gorgeous man? Or a boy? Hm...?"

The blonde had a vein popped on her temple. "You want to make something of it?" she threatened sharply.

"Sorry, let's go." Julius said, pocketing the key.

"What about your messy workshop?" Alice asked.

The navy-head shrugged. "This is more important. The new role will stay around the Palace's Territories, and the Queen might chop someone who's late. We only have fifteen minutes to Noon." He said, leading the way.

"Alright! Here we go! It's not everyday we can walk together like this, huh?" Ace cheerfully said, his long feet paced ahead of them.

"Ace, where are you going?" Alice wanted to slap the brunet for his tendency of getting lost everytime, but they were running out of time. "Don't mess around now! Do you want to get your head off for getting lost again?"

Ace laughed. "What do you mean getting lost? This is the right way!"

CLICK

"Be quiet you two, I'll just lead the way." Julius deadpanned after clicking a handcuff to Ace and Alice, then dragged the two with a chain.

Alice twitched. "No way! You handcuffed me with Ace! WITH ACE!"

Ace blinked, and stared at the girl as they walked behind Julius. "Heheh, what's so bad getting handcuffed with _me_?" he grinned naughtily.

"Julius! I don't want to get harrassed!"

"...That's why I told both of you to be QUIET."

~.X.~

The three of them arrived to the Palace and the guards led them to the Royal Garden, where they could see the other Role-Holders had already been there.

It was quite odd to see Vivaldi and Crysta having tea and chatted in delight, while their prime minister seemed to be on edge on killing each other.

Then there were Blood and Jericho, apparently trying to pretend as if each other didn't exist, but couldn't help sending glares sometime.

"Thank God, we're on time." Julius sighed, gaining others' attention, then Alice's appearance gained _everyone's_ attention.

"My loooove~!" Peter sang as he twirled her way and hugged the young lady. "You've come for me!"

SMACK

Alice twitched as Sidney just smacked Peter away and hugged her, while blushing.

"I only do this because he does that." He deadpanned, and got ready as Peter got into his shooting fit.

"Don't touch my Alice!" Peter growled.

"I won't lose to you, idiot." Sidney spat coldly.

Alice escaped the two by following Julius and Ace. "Why's everyone here? What's the new Role?" she asked anyone.

"The Gryphon." Vivaldi said, standing up to hug the girl, and then let go as Crysta took her turn to hug the young blonde.

"Oh Alice, you have to save us!" Crysta said, taking a longer hug than Vivaldi had. "This Gryphon person is quite unbelievable! He's been assigned to marry one of us!"

"Indeed, can you believe that, Alice?" Vivaldi joined the hug-party.

"Why are you hugging my Alice! That's not fair!" Peter whined.

Jericho sighed. "Can all of you shut your traps and let the event begin?"

"Yeah, I'm so sick of being here too long." Blood murmured.

The two glared at each other, then looked away.

'_What's with these guys_...' Alice twitched. "So, where's the Gryphon? What's he like?" she looked around, and then Nightmare walked through the crowds, coughing a little, bringing a piece of paper.

"By the power bestowed upon me, I have burdened the responsibility of The Gryphon," he said and took a step back as if giving a way to someone, "...to Lincoln Griffin."

Everyone clapped formally as a young man, around sixteen or so, made his way nonchalantly through the other Role-Holders, scanning them lazily, then let out a sigh as he abruptly stopped.

"...Me goin' home. Better stayin' home bein' a humble 'ol farmer." He turned and walked away.

...

"You can't do that!" Nightmare coughed frantically. "Hey! Get back here! This is your responsibility! You've been chosen! If you don't fill the Role, the Game will be over!"

"Balderdash." Lincoln Griffin shrugged, his hay-colored hair swayed coolly as he turned to give the poor Caterpillar another one of his lazy stares. "Me abandonin' the ship, and ain't nothin' ye can do fer it."

...

"I'm terribly sorry, but you have no choice, Mr. Griffin." Gray Ringmarc somehow found his way grabbing the boy's collar and dragged him back to the crowd. "Whether you take the Role or get excecuted."

"Ain't give any damn." Lincoln sighed. "Ye chop me head off, nothin' 'appen."

...

Apparently his short speech knocked some sense to the other Role-Holders, that Alice had to resist herself from laughing out loud. Possibly this was why Lincoln fit the Role of Gryphon; he was free and strong, just like the mythic creature, Gryphon.

Lincoln was right. What happens, happens. He might be the opposite of Julius, who firmly held the rules of the Game. They might get killed, and then their clocks will be repaired. But if that's how the world went, so what? Lincoln obviously had portrayed his own way of rebel.

"Care fer nothin'. Really." Lincoln suddenly started. "Ye do yer part o' yer stupid sails, _ye _can chop me head off," he nodded to Vivaldi, "...Pu' me on yer damned collection gallery," he glanced to Crysta, "...set yer blabberin' boys on me anytime," he blinked to Jericho and Blood, then lazily, turned to face Julius.

"And ye can keep repairin' my clock whatsoever, and I ain't give a shit to yer Game. Idiotic bunch o' Cocker-Snipe. Me gonna sail as a farmer, nothin' ye can do 'bout it, kill me everytime, Cap'n Lincoln will sail back to his farm."

"Come now, cool pirate..." Boris grinned, amused by his nerve. "Be reasonable. What about a deal?"

Gowland glared at the Cat. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"This is how you deal with a pirate, old man." Boris explained angrily, before returning to the new Gryphon with a grin. "What do you want? We have two Queen, powerful Mafia Bosses, Amusement Park Owner, a man that's practically a God that can bring anyone to life, you can possibly ask for anything."

Alice was impressed by the fact that, for once, everyone agreed in Boris. Was the continuation of this Game really that important to them?

"Right'o, then..." Lincoln sighed. "Be explainin' what me Job fer t'damned Role, first?" he asked, putting hands on his hips bossily.

"Marry one of us, despite we don't know what to make of you," Vivaldi answered quickly.

"As long as you stay in this territory, you're allowed to take care of your farm." Crysta assured. "Unless if you marry _us_," she pointed at herself, "You'll have to accept that your farm has to be moved to my country."

"You will take care of everyone's script." Julius added, showing a scroll which he had signed before. "When their clock will stop, what they have to do...You will be provided a personal work chamber with whoever you marry."

Alice's eyes widened at the job of the New Role. What was wrong with this world? The more people she knew, the weirder the Game had turned into. Now they'll have someone who'd control their lives even Death. Lincoln turned out to be exactly Julius' opposite. While Julius brought people to life, Lincoln had to play them like puppets, even decide their Death.

Lincoln exploded into laugh.

"By Jove, this be pleasin' me fer a new hobby!" he laughed hysterically. "Why didn't ye blabber earlier, ye foolish Barnacles?" he did a knee-slap, "Be knowin' that, I'd abandon t'ship b'fore steppin' on it! I'm shovin' off!" he waved and turned again and walked away.

"Don't!" everyone yelled.

Alice couldn't help but exploded into laugh at their reaction. Lincoln was so funny! And the others didn't get it. He was a free man, he wouldn't be interested to play others' life. Then a shadow towered over her, and Alices topped laughing.

It was Lincoln, staring at her lazily.

"Alastrboard, I will marry this beauty!" he said bluntly, pointing at her.

"NO!" most of the men yelled (such Peter, Boris, Elliot and the Tweedles).

Alice gaped. "H-Huh? Oh, why?"

Lincoln paused, and then puffed his cheeks. "T' other beauties be too old fer me." He shrugged, tilting his head to the two Queen.

"B-But your Role is to marry one of THEM, not me!" Alice protested.

"No, actually we said; us, Alice." Vivaldi corrected reluctantly, a vein beside her lips.

"Us includes you." Crysta added sadly.

"Julius, do something!" Alice whined helplessly. Her worst thoughts became true as Julius just stared at her back hopelessly, broken-hearted. She couldn't believe this. She stared at the other Role-Holders. Even Peter wouldn't pull his gun for her!

Was this Game more important than her? It was sad...

Alice hung her head down, bit her lower lip silently.

"No game be played if I can't marry this beauty." Lincoln stubbornly said, crossing his arms.

"I don't have a palace, where will you build your work chamber?" Alice asked emptily, and the other men frowned at this sadly.

Alice knew there was no helping of it. Just like Lincoln had been saying, there was nothing they could do. Those bastards! Sacrificing her to a stranger!

"No need t'worry. Me house be enough." Lincoln said with lazy eyes again, pocketing his hands into his frilly pants. "Up fer it, beauty?"

Alice glanced her eyes, scanning for the others' expression, but they looked away.

"Sure." She said, forcing to be cheerful, laughing awkwardly. "Goodness, I'm gonna get married...Yay..."

She's going to make Lincoln write those Role-Holders' script horribly. They'll get tortured for the rest of their life! Oh, she had planned the worst of the worst!

Gowland would have to introduce himself as Mary all the time, and he couldn't go into his trigger-mode despite getting pissed off.

Blood would eat carrot dishes for the rest of his life!

Peter would always walk on mud and whenever he's out, he'd be rained by germs!

Lincoln held his hand out for her, a small, friendly smile on his lazy face. Alice stared at his hand while her mind was rushing on about her evil plan to the Role-Holders' life script, when she finally got onto the plan for Julius' script.

She gave Julius one last glance before taking Lincoln's hand and smiled.

"I hope we'll be happy."

Honestly, she couldn't hurt anyone despite she hated them so much for doing this. Or maybe, she just loved them too much that she'd actually marry this guy for their silly Game.

Still...

"Do we invite yer mateys t'our wedding?"

"Don't."

* * *

**Sorry if this didn't make sense. Pretty much, I just make a new role-holder. I wanted to make the Carpenter, but he's in a poet, so Gryphon is more of an absolute character.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No...No...! N-No...!" Peter White was sniffing into his handkerchief as he stood by the aisle.

"Will you shut it? This is probably the day We have longing to see!" Vivaldi hissed, and then, stared at the aisle dreamily. "Little Alice is getting married!" she sighed.

"No! No! No!"

"O, happy day!" Crysta cooed as well, following suit the purplette Queen. "Despite We somewhat think that the aura feels a little cold today..." she commented with an unwavering smile.

She was referring to the rest of the males, freezing in their seats gloomily.

"Here comes the fucking brat..." Black Joker sighed lazily. If anything, he hated wedding. Then again, he might not be able to attend one once his clock is replaced or he was no more a Role Holder...

The fanfare started to play as the french door was opened. Lincoln yawned as he walked ungracefully and stretched his arms in the process.

Vivaldi twitched with a wrathful vein popping under her chin. Crysta had took out her Ice Gun.

"Why is this man not wearing a proper suit...?" Vivaldi murmured darkly.

"Don't tell me...Alice isn't..." Crysta gulped as the door was open again.

"Ooh...!?" Everyone gasped as they watched the view entering the room. Alice Liddell had came rushing into the Church in her bride gown, carrying violet bouquette with her face flushing. Her dark blonde hair was let down, flowing in the air under the tiara.

She panted and stopped in the middle of the carpet. "Goodness, Griffin...Will you slow down?" she sighed and turned to the door. "The best man! See? Because you're rushing, we left my best man!" she scolded the stray-haired teen.

"Oh. Me sorry, Beauty." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone froze at the thought of the poor bestman. Who, in this pitiful day, got the worst of luck to be the bestman of Alice Liddell? The irony! Being on the aisle with the woman you love, but watching her marrying a lazy...offensive...irritating...brat!

The attendees quickly looked around to check who wasn't there with them. Before they could register it, the door was open again, revealing a faceless who panted in a tuxedo. Vivaldi scowled, and Peter narrowed his eyes. Ace's smile was gone in an instance.

"Five, sorry for leaving you behind like that..." Alice laughed guiltily.

The Faceless, despite he was, well, 'faceless', lit up with faint blush on his faceless face (Oh God, Faceless). He shook his head and took his place beside the young woman with a bright courageous smile.

"It's alright, Miss Alice. I'm so grateful to be here! I will be with you to face this day! I hope you will be happy." Five prayed earnestly, making the young bride smile warmly.

"Now I regret not taking the chance to be the bestman..." Boris sighed sadly, leaning to the rails. "I mean that Faceless could have a chance in affair...Alice doesn't even love that brat, right...?"

Boris was mumbling to himself, but his words made some men mentally bleeding at this. An affair! With the bestman! How could they not thought of it? That Five Faceless had the best chance to do it yet he was too stupid and too kind for that!

"We are now married."

Everyone turned to Lincoln, who came back to the middle of the carpet and had planted Alice's ring finger into a humble, silver ring. Blood snorted at this. Peter rolled his eyes. They could totally buy something more valueable than _silver_. Like, I don't know, _gold_?

But then Alice blushed madly as she stared at the ring.

"Sorry, it's not gold, Beauty." Lincoln shrugged, actually a bit embarassed. "Me still loan fer it."

'_He hadn't even paid for it!?_' the two Queen gaped in shock.

Alice giggled. "Okay. We'll work together to pay for it, right?" she smirked. "I never dreamt of marrying anyone, but this is probably the weirdest."

Lincoln suddenly took her hands and stared at her with passionate eyes that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Me hope 'till be yer last wedding." He said to her in a husky voice.

Even the Queen blushed. _'He's good!_'

"No! Alice! Don't do this to me!" Peter cried.

Alice twitched and glared at Peter. "Yeah? Then why don't you come up and stop him from the beginning? Can you do that now?" she challenged everyone, every guy she hadn't answered.

She was insecure. She hung them for the test. Yesterday was a great test. If you really love a woman, and she was getting proposed by a stubborn man...You'd stood up for her. But none of them did.

Alice scoffed and turned to Lincoln with a sad smile. She was just a plain cake that kept amuses them, nothing more than that.

The two then stared at the speechless, Nightmare who was acting as their priest.

"Arr, Mr. Gottschalk, 'tis time fer the line." Lincoln demanded.

"Yeah, what are you doing gaping at us? Let's get this over with." Alice deadpanned.

Nightmare gulped and started to cough. "Y-You may—" cough "—Kiss th-th—" cough, cough "—the b-b-bride..." (more coughs)

Alice's eyes widened. For a second there, she regretted her life. She regretted that the kiss that Lincoln was about to get was not her first. Was this that feeling...when you're going to marry? Lincoln had leaned to her face, and then looked down.

"A-Alice, my Beauty." Lincoln, for the first time, stuttered as he gripped her shoulders and looked down. Alice's eyes widened as she saw red rising to his face. "I...I shan't kiss ye, here, Beauty."

...

...

Alice blushed harder and finally was conscious that _everyone_ was there. She did got some kisses before, but they were private, when no one else was seeing...Alice nervously glanced around to see some males were either clamping their mouth, pulling their hair or clawing their face.

Your woman knew you love her. And she's going to kiss another guy. How awkward was that?

"Me can't take this!" Lincoln snapped and then boldly bowed and picked the young lady in a bridal carry. "We're doing it elsewhere, me Beauty!" he brought her in his arms and ran out of the Church.

...

...

"Uhm..." Nightmare twitched as the door was slammed close. He awkwardly clapped. "Congratulations for the newly wed...?"

"Fuck it, I'm outta here." Black Joker threw his arms and climbed out through the nearest window.

"Wait, I come here for the refreshment!" White Joker said to Black who had been halfway out. "And the dessert! Oh, goodness...Fine, I'm going."

"Ei, ei, Stupid Rabbit. Can we stalk Onee-chan?" the Tweedles asked.

"Nope. Go back to your post!" Elliot yelled, and then turned to Blood. "Hey, Blood, I wonder if you'd mind if I take some days or some weeks or some months...or maybe years off since—"

"You're not stalking anyone." Blood deadpanned, though his grip on his cane was obviously painful. "You're to take care of the manor while I'm off for...maybe a year. Take care of the Mafia, Elliot." The man waved and walked away.

"No! Blood! Unfair!" Elliot whined.

"Your Majesty!" Peter cried, kneeling. "May I—"

"No." Vivaldi hissed.

Jericho chuckled and he casually draped his arms. "My, my, Missy is actually very popular among these filthy men..."

Gray sighed and wiped his corner of his eye with a silk handkerchief. "Cute Little Alice has gotten married...I feel so old..."

"You're always such a mother." Nightmare dropped a sweat.

"Oh, yeah...I just remember this. What about the role? That kid, what will he do?" Boris asked in realization, and everyone turned to Nightmare. Julius was the one who quickly got out of his seat and stood in the middle of the room.

"Oracle." Everyone's eyes widened at this. Julius' eyes never left the door. "Lincoln Griffin is the Pointer. He will determine the coming roles, one's clock's lifetime, even one's luck."

"I know I should have asked this earlier..." Blood spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "How come does this Gryphon needs a wife to do his Role? What will become of Miss Liddell after this?"

Some murmured to each other, some nodded in agreement and stared curiously at Julius, who sighed as he stared down to the violet bouquette.

"Alice will be..." Julius sighed. "Immortal."

~.X.~

Lincoln gently put his new bride down, glancing up at her. Alice had her eyes wide as she stared at the newfound view before her. They were at the edge of the cliff. Before the ocean.

"Is this...the edge of Wonderland?" Alice heaved in, and she could smell sweet. She glanced behind her; an ocean of violet. A beautiful garden surrounding a little house.

"No, quite the opposite, Beauty." Lincoln said, standing straight beside her. "This is the central of Wonderland. I am, after all, the Pointer. I have to be right in the center."

"This is still the Country of Hearts, right?" Alice asked him, who nodded. "How come I never know of this place?"

Lincoln had a small smile. "Been on the Countries made them switch out of yer conscience, ya, Beauty?" he draped his arms behind his back. "Now that we are fated together, connected to this place, ye are. No more switching, Beauty. This place _rotates_ other countries."

Alice had her lips forming 'o' in understanding. It made sense that this is the center of Wonderland; this place is owned by the Pointer, Lincoln, and this place had been the one that switch the territories all along.

So now that she's bonded together with Lincoln...no more switching places.

"This sounds kind of good—"

Before she knew it, Lincoln had leaned it and pressed his lips onto her hard. After few milliseconds, he pulled away. It was just an innocent, childish kiss which Alice rarely got from other Role Holders (which oftens include tongues and epic hard core make out sessions). However, the felt of his lips on her burnt the most, for a reason Alice couldn't put a finger on

"Sorry, Beauty..." Lincoln, again, out of his lazy nonchalant character, was stammering and staring down his boots. "Just curious, ye see. With Mr. Gottschalk saying 'Kiss the bride' got me curious."

"I see." Alice held her blushing cheeks. "Wh-What do you think?"

...

"I'm sleepy. Sit down." Lincoln suddenly pushed the young lady down to the grassy ground. Alice twitched at this and groaned as she landed on the ground.

"Oof!" Alice gasped as Lincoln had threw himself onto her laps and yawned.

"Aye, now this is life." Lincoln smiled peacefully, before closing his sleepy eyes. "After this, I want your sandwich, Beauty." He nonchalantly said. "Then you can start sweeping my garden, and make me bed. At night, I want hot chocolate and maybe some more sandwich."

Alice twitched.

"I'm not your servant—"

"Zzz..."

"Christ! What did I just got myself into...!?"

**Ok, those who had played the game may flame. I'm hoping that during my hard-worked translation (while playing) I didn't miss anything about the Central of Wonderland...because so far, I think there isn't one...until I write it up. Here, guess what Julius meant by Alice being 'immortal'! Hint: remember that the inlanders of Wonderland are actually the form of...?**


End file.
